


Zim's Fantasy

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mistress/Pet, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: It's Zim's one year anniversary of being with Dib, who has been a wonderful partner to him. But he has a particular fantasy he'd like to indulge in, one involving Dib's slightly terrifying but also very attractive sister Gaz. To their surprise, she agrees to participate, leading to a night none of them will soon forget.





	Zim's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read the tags. This involves incest. Everything is very consensual but nonetheless there is brother/sister incest, I mean it's Dib and Gaz double-teaming Zim and Dib gets a little handsy so. If that sort of content bothers you, please do not go any further. For those who are okay with that, enjoy!

“Alright, now Gaz, I have a very serious and perhaps disgusting question for you,” Dib said slowly.

Gaz paused her game and looked over at him, raising her brows. “If it’s about whether or not I heard you and Zim going at it like rabbits the other night, yes, I did. Forgot I was home, did you?”

Dib stared. “Wait, you were- ah never mind, that’s not it.”

Zim snickered.

Dib continued, “But it. It’s slightly related to sex. Well, a lot related. I um… well actually, Zim brought it up, and uh. He kinda has a… fantasy, involving you.”

“Ew,” she remarked, but didn’t look particularly put off.

“He uh, thinks you’re very attractive.”

“Oh. Well, thanks, Zim.”

He grinned at her. “No problem.”

“So with that being said, he has a particular fantasy involving uh…” Dib hesitated, and Zim rolled his eyes and decided to say it for him.

“I want to have a threesome with you and Dib,” he stated.

Gaz stared, the controller falling from her hands.

Dib immediately grabbed Zim and held him in front of him as a shield. “It was his idea, not mine, so if you’re gonna beat up anyone go after him!”

“I’m not beating anyone up!” she shouted back. She picked up her controller and set it on the table. Then she aimed a knife hand at Zim. “Zim. What the fuck.”

Zim lifted his hands defensively. “Hey, attraction is stupid and illogical! I see you as attractive, I see Dib as attractive, brains are stupid meat computers that don’t always take logic into account immediately, I just thought about being dominated by you and Dib first and then the realization that you’re related and humans don’t like incest came later!”

Gaz rubbed between her eyes, sighing. “So. You want to sleep with me… and Dib. At the same time.”

“Uh… yes,” Zim said.

“Can we take Dib out of the equation?”

Zim’s antennae perked. “Oh? Oh, I’d absolutely sleep with you alone, if Dib’s okay with that.”

“Uh, sure, I guess,” Dib replied awkwardly.

“But as it is, I particularly would like to have both of you. I think it’d be really hot,” Zim said.

Gaz just looked at them.

“It’s our one year anniversary,” Dib said hopefully.

“You’re willing to see me naked?” she asked him.

“I’ve seen you naked before.”

“Naked _and_ aroused and being fucked by an alien?”

Dib flushed a bright red. “Ah. Well, it’ll be weird, but I’ll do it for Zim. If you’re okay with it, so am I.”

She examined Dib. Then Zim. Then rubbed her chin as she seriously seemed to consider it. Then she said, “Nah, I wanna finish this level. Can I just come in when I’m ready?”

“Oh?” Dib asked, surprised. “You’re down?”

“I’m down, whatever, I’m kinda into gross stuff like that.”

“Wow! Okay, uh, great. Yeah, join in whenever I guess.” Dib rubbed his neck, then held his hand out to Zim. “So, wanna get started?”

“Sure. And Gaz, thank you, so much. I’m gonna do all I can to help you enjoy it,” Zim said eagerly.

She just gave him a small smile. “Oh I plan to enjoy it.”

Zim tilted his head, then shrugged and let Dib take his hand, following him upstairs. They heard the game resume behind them.

“Wow, Gaz is actually down for it,” Dib said with amazement once they were in his room and getting undressed.

“I know, I was really expecting her to refuse! Wow.” Zim pulled his shirt off and dropped it, then took Dib’s shoulder and turned him toward him for a kiss. Dib gathered him close, kissing him deep, and tugged ever so slightly on his bottom lip as he leaned back.

Zim smirked, pressing their foreheads together and running his hands up into Dib’s hair.

“I get the feeling you’re feeling kinky tonight,” Zim commented.

“I am. Besides getting my sister in on this, what do you want to do?”

“Mm…” Zim backed toward the bed, unfastening his pants and sliding them off. “Gaz probably won’t be joining us for a while. Come over here and have your way with me.”

“Gladly. Though…” Dib pulled a box out from under his bed, opening it. “Want me to handcuff your wrists to the bed posts?”

Zim’s face darkened with a blush. “Ooh, hell yeah.”

Dib set the box on the nightstand, along with his glasses. Then he took out the cuffs and finished undressing. Once he was naked, he climbed up on top of Zim and slid his palms along his sides. Zim shivered, and let him raise his arms up over his head. Dib cuffed his left arm to the post, and the right to the other.

“Mm, look at you all tied up for me,” Dib said, leaning down to kiss Zim’s chest. The other struggled a bit, before relaxing. Dib exhaled hot air against his skin, and then traced his tongue between his pecs, following the line of muscle down to his stomach. He kissed him again, and Zim moaned softly, arms instinctively straining. Dib knew how much he liked holding his hair, so being tied up like that was very frustrating. But it only made him more eager for touch.

Dib felt up and down his body, going lower and lower, until his face was between his legs and he was holding his thighs apart.

“Dib…” Zim sighed. He held his legs open, and Dib nuzzled against his sheath, mouthing the opening and lapping at it with his tongue. Zim mewled softly, making Dib’s pulse race. He pressed his tongue inside, and was rewarded with his length sliding out, its slick tip rubbing against his lips. He kissed along it, before resting Zim’s legs over his shoulders and taking the length slowly into his mouth.

“Ah… ah, Dib…” Zim grunted, hips slowly rocking. Dib held him steady, bobbing his head as he took him in deeper. His thumbs swirled little circles against Zim’s hip bones, and he closed his eyes as he just listened to his panting and moaning. Zim was so vocal, he was never one to keep his thoughts quiet, so he was loud even during sex. Dib found it very sexy.

Zim’s cock slid out further, bit by bit until the entire length was out, and Dib swallowed back all of it. He sucked gently, occasionally opening his mouth wider and drawing his tongue up the underside, savoring his vaguely sweet taste, before closing his mouth just enough to put pressure back on him. It had Zim squirming, whining as he kept trying to hold his hair but unable to. Well, Dib had no doubt he could snap his arms free of those cuffs if he wanted to. But he liked being at Dib’s mercy.

“Dib, please,” Zim whimpered.

Arousal curled hot in Dib’s gut. It had taken so much effort to get Zim to finally beg for him during sex, but now it seemed to come naturally to the ex-Invader. Despite how loud and in charge he was in public, in private he absolutely loved being able to let go and give someone else all the control. “Yeah?” he asked gently. “What do you need?”

“Nngh, fuck me, please…”

“Sure you don’t wanna wait for Gaz?”

“Mm, I’ll be more than ready for her when she gets here, but for now, I want you… Dib, please…”

Dib could never resist Zim’s pleading. While Zim was a master at teasing and keeping Dib right there on the edge for ages, Dib always found himself easily giving in to his demands. Ah well. He smiled and sat up, setting Zim’s legs down. “Alright, love. Whatever you want.” He leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing their lube. While Zim did naturally lubricate, it was a little easier on Dib to use lube too. Plus, they both liked how messy it tended to be.

Dib poured some onto a couple fingers and set the bottle down. He slid his fingers inside his partner, pressing them in and out a few times before curling them into Zim’s sweet spot. Zim bucked against him, thighs clenching against his hand. Dib took about a minute to loosen him, making sure he was ready. He had three fingers in him before he stopped, and slid them out. “You’re so wet.”

Zim watched him intently, antennae trembling with anticipation as Dib retrieved the lube a second time so he could spread a layer on his cock. Zim blatantly licked his lips. “All for you,” he purred.

Dib put the bottle down and got between Zim’s legs again, pressing himself to his entrance. “Alright, here we go.” He eased inside, and immediately felt Zim’s legs lock around him, yanking him forward. Dib grunted as he buried inside, falling onto his elbows over Zim.

“Fuck,” he panted.

“Mm, you feel so good inside me,” Zim whispered.

Despite how used to dirty talk he was, that kind of language still made Dib blush. He got his balance, though elected to stay on his elbows, kissing Zim’s forehead before starting to move.

He went slowly at first, letting Zim adjust, but soon those legs around his waist were pulling on him and trying to encourage him into a faster pace, and he listened, thrusting in firmly.

Zim tossed his head back as he cried out, fingers clenching into the chains of his handcuffs, and Dib felt his toes dig into his backside.

“Nngh, Zim,” he murmured, leaning his head down and feeling Zim’s face nestle into the crook of his shoulder.

“Dib,” the other responded softly, before whispering in irken, “Feels so fucking good…”

“Feels good to me too,” Dib replied in his language, which made him jerk, a pleasured groan escaping him. He loved when Dib talked to him in irken.

“Harder,” Zim ordered.

“Yes, Master.” Dib sped up, and heard Zim gasp, hips thrusting back to meet him. They easily got into a rhythm with each other, and Zim began biting into Dib’s neck, overwhelmed with affection. Which, for irkens, involved biting rather than kissing.

It only made Dib hornier. “Fuck, Zim…” He lifted a hand, petting one of Zim’s antennae back, moaning when the other suckled on his throat right at a sensitive spot. “So good…” It was almost difficult to remember the words in irken, but he did his best. If he messed up, Zim didn’t complain.

He was already getting to his edge, and as he plowed Zim into the bed, he noted that he was getting close too. His muscles were tensing both inside and out, his cock becoming less flexible and instead hardening against his stomach, not to mention those high, strained noises of pleasure…

“Dib!” Zim called, suddenly finishing. His back arched, his cum painting Dib’s chest. Dib let out a husky groan, dropping his hand from Zim’s antenna to instead scoop his hips closer, determined to make him come at least one more time before his own climax.

Zim responded enthusiastically, legs tightening and hips continuing to roll against his.

“You’re such an animal,” he commented, and Dib smirked.

“All to please my wonderful mate,” he said.

Zim purred deeply at that, and Dib caught a whiff of his pheromones. He was really into this tonight.

Dib kept going, but just as he was preparing to finish, the door opened. He paused, reflexively jerking to grab a pillow, but when he looked over he realized it was Gaz.

It took him a moment to figure out what she was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn’t wearing. And once he did, he gasped, a sentiment echoed very eagerly by Zim.

She was standing there in the doorway, legs proudly apart and clad in high-heeled, thigh-high boots. She had a sort of slimming leather corset around her midriff. In her right hand she held a riding crop, smacking it slowly against her left hand. She had no other clothes to speak of.

“Gaz!” Dib exclaimed.

“Niice,” Zim said.

She strolled in, casually kicking the door shut behind her. “Good evening, boys. That invitation to join you still open?”

“Yes, yes, _hell yes_,” Zim said.

Dib had paused entirely, sitting up as his sister came nearer, until even with his near-sighted vision he could see her perfectly. “Gaz, I… you… where did you get that stuff?!”

She just smiled at him. “I have kinks too, Dib.”

“But you… who do you even use that stuff with?”

“I got friends with benefits, you aren’t here much what with your adventures with Zim, so… I take advantage.”

Dib was speechless, but Zim hummed with appreciation. “Excellent. Well, I’m kinda busy with Dib right now, but if you’d like to wait…”

She tilted her head. “Why wait? There’s something you could do for me now.”

“Eh?”

“Oh boy. Alright, move, idiot.” Gaz smacked Dib’s shoulder with the crop, and he leaned back further. She swung herself up onto the bed, sitting on Zim’s chest.

His face grew a bright pink as he looked her up and down. “Wow,” he commented.

“Quiet.” Gaz put the crop to his lips, and he stilled. “You like when Dib dominates you? Well I’m a dom myself and I don’t play gentle.”

Zim’s antennae perked with excitement. “Y-yes, ma’am!”

“You learn fast. You will call me ma’am, or mistress. Got it?”

“Of course, Mistress!”

Gaz smirked over her shoulder at Dib. “Putty in my hands.”

He was still in shock. Here he was, still inside his partner, and his sister was _right there_ giving him an absolutely lecherous smile. And he was still rock hard. What the fuck was wrong with him? ...And her, for that matter?

“Well are y’all just gonna sit there, or are we gonna have this threesome?”

Dib gulped and closed his eyes, electing to pretend she wasn’t there as he got back to it. Yet he couldn’t help but notice, as he reached to hold Zim’s sides and his fingers brushed over Gaz’s thighs. He quickly yanked them back.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” she said. She looked down at Zim. “Man, you’re small. But oh well, I can work with this. Why don’t you put your mouth to work?”

“My… mouth?” he questioned.

She smacked his arm with the crop, and he jolted. Dib felt him clench around him in response.

“Already forgot my orders?” Gaz asked.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Actually, you know what, I’m sorry. I’m getting a little ahead of myself.” Gaz took a breath, and calmly said, “Zim, do you want to roleplay with me as your mistress, using the crop if you misbehave?”

He blinked, then nodded and agreed, “Yeah, I’d love to, I’ve done this kind of thing with Dib and it’s really hot.”

“Ah, no wonder you went with it so quickly. Alright then. Safe word will be checkpoint.”

“Checkpoint,” Zim repeated. “Got it.”

“Same for you, Dib. If you get too freaked out and want this to stop, just say so.”

He opened his eyes, glancing at her. “I think I’ll be okay. I’m just. Surprised you’re so okay with this.”

“Truth be told… I’ve thought about this. I kept it to myself, but I have dabbled in incest fantasies, and well.” She shrugged a shoulder. “I have no shame. I don’t mind you being here.”

“Well fuck. Alright then.” Dib wasn’t sure what to do with that information. He probably shouldn’t do anything with it, but that didn’t stop him from conjuring up situations… he shook his head and got back to fucking Zim, making him keen.

“You sound so good,” Gaz praised him. “But like I said, I have a better use for your mouth.” She moved to rest her weight against his face, and his eyes widened as he looked between her legs. He then looked up at her, expression curious. “Alright, guess you haven’t done this. Well, I’ll make it easy. You have lips and a tongue. I have a vagina. Do the math.”

Realization dawned on his face. He rolled his shoulders, and cautiously nuzzled against her. She relaxed, thighs spreading slightly, and he closed his eyes to focus as he slowly pressed his lips to her labia and gave a small lick.

“That’s it, good boy.” She reached down to hold the base of one of his antennae, giving it a tug. “Use your tongue, explore, really get in there.”

Dib’s face heated up, he never imagined he would ever hear Gaz talk that way, but somehow he didn’t mind this as much as he thought he would. In fact, he found himself intentionally paying attention, and when his hands went back to Zim’s body, he found himself feeling up her thighs again.

“Oh thanks Dib, help hold me up so I don’t break his neck,” she said. “He can’t exactly hold me himself.”

Dib opened his eyes for a moment to stare, then nodded and moved his hands to grip her sides, balancing her as she adjusted her weight on Zim.

Zim moaned, Dib already felt so good inside him, and something about having Gaz on him like this, her scent filling his nose, just made it more intense. He slid his tongue out, tracing along her sensitive skin, feeling upward. She moaned in response, rocking against him. His heart beat wildly, and he gave an experimental rub to the small, smooth bump he found toward the top of her labia.

“Nngh, Zim…” she groaned, and he felt her thighs twitch.

“Is that a good spot, Mistress?” he asked, slightly muffled.

“Heh. Yeah, pet. You found the clitoris, good job.”

Dib choked back a laugh.

Zim gave a little wiggle, and held Dib’s body closer, following his thrusts even as he got into pleasuring Gaz.

Gaz set the riding crop down, instead bracing a hand on Zim’s outstretched arm as she panted, moving slowly against him. “Mm, so good, but you can do more than just lick me. Try putting your tongue inside.”

He did as suggested, and she trembled. “Fuck, it feels so good… good boy.”

Zim was happy to experiment, figuring out what she liked best, and was soon lapping all along her entrance, going in little patterns and occasionally slipping his long tongue inside, and then pulling it out and sliding it upward over her clit before starting again. She wasn’t quite as loud as Dib, but there was something hot about those reserved moans, the way she swore under her breath.

Dib kept supporting her, and as the pleasure built back up toward climax, he began clenching his fingers against the leather of her corset. Then they roamed higher as he searched for a good grip, and next thing he knew he was touching very soft skin. Soft, warm, and… round?

He yanked his hands away from her breasts. “Sorry!”

“What are you apologizing for? His hands are tied, someone’s gotta play with them,” Gaz replied.

“You _want_ me to touch them?”

“Sure, why not?”

“I’m your brother!”

“And we’re both dominating your alien boyfriend, now either grab them or not, the suspense is killing me.”

Dib sighed, resigned himself to his spot in Hell, and cupped her breasts.

“And the jury has decided. My brother’s an incestuous fuck,” Gaz said smugly.

“Gaz!”

“Hey, you’re the one who’s still holding them. Just stop overthinking things, big-head.”

“Ugh.” He shook his head. But his hips never stopped moving, and he stroked along Gaz’s chest, gently lifting her breasts as he curiously checked their weight. There was something deeply satisfying about this.

His index finger slid over a nipple, and she sighed out, low and breathy. His cock twitched, and he shifted, lifting Zim’s lower body further up onto his thighs as he leaned forward.

“Dib, what’re you…” Gaz felt his arms go around her, and then he was feeling her breasts again, and she groaned, leaning back against him. His mouth went to the crook of her shoulder, kissing slowly, and she blushed. “Mm, alright then.” She reached back with her free hand, stroking his hair. “That's it, moron. Enjoy yourself.”

Dib just stopped thinking. He was so turned on, he was thrusting hard into Zim’s shaking body, feeling the irken tighten rhythmically around him, Gaz was pressing shamelessly into his touch, and the combined moans from the two of them pushed him over. He practically whimpered as he came, biting into the side of Gaz’s neck as the feelings overwhelmed him.

“Ah!” She jolted, fingers yanking on his hair, but she didn’t try to pull him away. Her back arched, and she moved strongly to press onto Zim’s tongue, just as he thrust it all the way inside her. It was enough to get her off, and she finished, her entire body shuddering as she rode out the intense orgasm.

Zim inhaled deeply, noticing just how wet she got as she came, and pulled his tongue out as waves of pleasure rolled up his own body. He turned his head away as he gasped, antennae going rigid with the ecstatic shocks.

Gaz moved to sit on his chest again, making it easier for him to breathe, and Dib kept his arms around her for support as he pulled out of Zim, panting. He rested his chin on her shoulder. “Wow,” he said, dazed.

“Yeah, wow,” Gaz replied. “You’re fucked up.”

“So are you,” Dib shot back.

“I see you have a lot in common,” Zim remarked. He looked at them curiously, taking in their similar expressions of satisfaction. They really did look a lot alike, and there was something endearing about how Dib was leaning his chin on Gaz's shoulder as he looked at him. He was so fond of both of them. Sure, he only had romantic feelings for Dib, but both siblings were amazing and he was so glad they did this for him.

Gaz gave a small smile. “Yeah. So, did you like that?”

“I loved it. I mean it was a little different from my fantasy, but wow, that was amazing.”

“Is that so?” Gaz leaned down, tracing a finger against his lips. “What’s your fantasy?”

“Oh, well.” He blushed. “Generally I imagined more… you holding me on top of you, leading my pace as I fuck you, and then Dib comes in and fucks me from behind, so basically I’m pinned between both of you. Heh.”

She considered that. Then said, “Well alright then. Dib?”

He stared. “You wanna keep going?”

“Hell yeah, I’m into this now, why stop? Wanna recreate Zim’s fantasy for him?”

“O-oh, sure.” Dib chuckled nervously. “This is hotter than I expected. Wow, I don’t think I ever even considered doing incestuous stuff until Zim brought it up. It’s just. So wrong.”

“Yeah, yeah, it is pretty taboo. But that makes it so much better.” She gestured to him. “Now move, we gotta switch things up.” She got up, and Dib moved aside, going to release Zim’s wrists.

Zim moved onto Gaz’s lap once free, nuzzling under her chin and feeling along her front with eager hands.

“Ooh, look at you,” she said, lifting her arms over her head and closing her eyes, just sighing with satisfaction as he examined her. He raised his hands to her breasts, lifting and separating them for a moment, and he tilted his head.

“Huh, interesting,” he commented.

“Mm, first time touching boobs?” she asked.

“Yep. Dib doesn’t have these.” Zim ran his thumbs against her nipples, pleased when she bit her lip and pressed into the touch. “But he does have these. I see yours are just as sensitive.”

“Oh yeah. Play with ‘em all you want, boobs are awesome.”

Zim laughed and even Dib chuckled. But Zim soon let go of them and laid Gaz back, instead holding onto her hips as he just examined her. “Mm, you look good,” he said.

“So do you,” she replied. “You gross xenophile.”

He laughed, and grasped her shoulders as he rubbed his length between her legs.

“Hey, you can’t get me pregnant, can you?” she asked.

“Nope, I’m sterile,” he replied. “And also very, _very_ different genetically from a human. There’s no chance.”

“Ah, perfect. Then have at it.”

He wasted no time in sliding into her, and sighed out at just how easily he went in. “Ohh, that feels good...”

“So do you,” she replied, running her tongue over her teeth. He felt down to her sides, until his fingers were under the corset, and held her tight as he moved faster.

“Mind if I scratch you?” he asked.

“Go for it.”

He dug his claws in, and she lifted her back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

“Mm, for a little guy you sure have a big dick,” she commented.

“Thank you,” he replied, flattered. He settled into a quick, rough pace, and she had no problem following it, the pleasure clear on her face.

Dib spent a few moments just watching, still in mild disbelief that this was actually happening. He actually got Gaz to agree to this threesome, she was enjoying it, and he was experiencing such a confusing cocktail of nagging discomfort and blazing lust that he found himself frozen in place.

Then he remembered what Zim had wanted, and decided to just put his misgivings aside. He could mull over all this later. He got behind his partner, feeling along his back and rubbing that sensitive spot under his PAK. He was rewarded with a throaty purr, and got up on his knees, holding Zim’s sides tightly as he pressed into him. He was nice and loose from earlier, and Dib watched his antennae lay back, his body jerk from the strain of holding himself up. But he managed, and Dib learned his rhythm, letting himself slide out every time Zim thrust forward, and then slamming back in when Zim’s hips went back. It was strange at first, but he soon got used to it and they all got into sync with each other.

Zim swore in irken, claws sinking deeper into Gaz’s skin, and she gripped him closer, head tilting back as she was shoved back and forth by his frenzied thrusts. She moaned encouragement and praise to him, telling him to be rough, don’t hold back. And as Zim sped up, Dib had to struggle to keep up with him. He was growing exhausted, body starting to ache, it felt so good but he was definitely going to be done after this. He listened to the noises of the two, vocalizing quietly himself, letting the pleasure wash over him and clearing his mind of all else. The heat and pressure grew, it was too much to bear, he was just too sensitive after that last orgasm and he couldn’t hold on any longer. He scraped his nails down Zim’s back as he came, moaning out his name as he finished deep inside him.

Zim chirped in response, muscles tensing before the mild pain pushed him over too, and he hunched over Gaz as she jumped and cried out, louder than Dib was expecting from her. She anchored Zim’s hips against herself with her calves, thrusting a few times back against him before she flopped back, panting and brushing her hair out of her face.

“You finish too?” Zim asked her. She nodded, cheeks red.

Dib pulled out, which allowed Zim to pull back as well. Once he was out, Gaz picked up her riding crop and then threw it off the bed, before sighing. “Well then.” She began untying her corset. “Could you guys get my boots off for me?”

“Oh, sure.” Dib took one of her legs while Zim took the other, and they unlaced the boots and pulled them off. Gaz had the corset off by the time they were done, and everything was thrown unceremoniously to the floor.

“Well, that was. Something,” she said as she idly rubbed the scratches Zim had left in her skin.

“You okay?” Dib asked her.

She nodded, looking herself over. “Yeah.” Then she met his eyes, and gave a slight smile. “Hey, Dib?”

“Yeah?”

She touched his shoulder. “You’re gross.”

“You’re gross,” he retorted. “Actually, no.” He slapped a hand on Zim’s shoulder. “Zim’s gross.”

“We’re all disgusting,” Zim replied. “But while we’re being disgusting, what did you two think?”

“That was weird,” Dib said. “But… I liked it. Like, it felt like we were doing something really wrong, but that made it more exciting.”

Gaz nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Quite frankly, the more taboo it is, the more it gets me off.”

“No surprise there.”

Gaz rubbed his back. “That was fun. I know you'll probably feel weird about it for a bit, but just remember that we all consented, and we were safe, and everything will be fine.”

“Right,” Dib stated. “It's all fine. We had fun, it's... fine.” He still wasn't sure, but he was too tired to worry about it anymore tonight.

“Well I want to thank you both for doing this for me,” Zim said. “I know how much humans frown on this kind of thing, so the fact that you would put that aside to please me is really great. Best anniversary present ever!”

“Heh, no problem.” Dib messed with his hair, then said, “We should get cleaned off.”

“Yeah, I don’t know about you guys but I don’t like the feel or smell of dried sweat.” Gaz got up. Zim got up with her, linking an arm around her to support her. She leaned on him, and Dib took his other side, Zim’s other arm going around him. And together, the three of them headed to the bathroom. They were all in agreement. First a hot shower, then putting on warm pajamas, and then falling asleep in a big snuggle pile in Dib’s bed. And if it was wrong, well, they didn’t want to be right.


End file.
